deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Subject delta vs Samus
Samus Aran (Metroid series) vs Subject delta (bioshock 2 Who is deadliest Edges Drill vs Plasma whip: The drill is a very devastaing weapon and while the plasma whip is deadly it is not as deadly as the drill. Edge Drill Shotgun vs Missiles: The missiles have a greater range than the shotgun. Edge Missiles. Spear gun vs Arm cannon: While the arnm cannon is very powerful the speargun can be fired much faster and can fired with explosive capabilitys . Edge Speargun Ice beam vs Elctro bolt plasmid: The ice beam can freeze a person solid where as the electro bolt can only momentary stun them. Edge Ice beam Who. Is. Deadliest? Subject delta Samus Samus lands her ship a strange and unfamiliar space station. She steps out onto the landing pad. She proceeds to step into a dimly lit corridor and walking down it keeps up her guard checking out every doorway for danger. Suddenly she hears a scream from the next room. She burst though the locked door and holds her arm cannon up but finds none there. She hears the sound of sobbing and turns to find a young girl crouched over a dead body. She lowers her arm cannon and gose over to the little girl. She touches her shoulder but quickly steps back in shock. The girl turns around and removing the needle from the corpse says in an eerie voice “Help Mr. bubbles” Samus hears the sound of footsteps slowly getting faster. She jumps to the side as subject delta charges past his drill hitting the air where samus’s head was. She quickly fires several blasts from her arm cannon but subject delta nimbly dodges them and charges at her again almost drilling right into her arm. She just doges the attack and fires at him narrowly missing him again. She back away firing as she dose keeping him from getting close enough to use his drill on her. Subject delta pulls out a spear gun, loads up a rocket spear, and fires slamming samus back into a wall the explosion disorientating her. She regains her bearings just in time to avoid subject deltas drill dash the drill crashing into the wall behind leaving a large hole in the wall. Samus charges up her arm cannon and fires, the blast tearing though the wall where subject delta just was. She looks around and sees subject delta loading up another rocket spear. She quickly formulates a battle plan as subject delta fires the spear at her. She runs up to it, doges out of the way at the last minute and fires a missile at delta. He jumps to the side but the missile explodes right next to him sending him sprawling to the floor. He starts to get up and looks up to see samus’s arm cannon pointed right at his face. Subject delta looks up further and sees only the visor of this mysterious person. “Now what are you doing here” says samus her voice muffled by the helmet. Subject delta slowly loads up a single bullet into his shotgun trying not to attract attention to it. “I was only trying to help that little girl” says samus trying to calm him down. Subject delta pauses then looks up staring into samus’s visor trying to make out the person behind it. “I’m sure this was all a big misunderstanding” she says but is cut off by subject delta raising the gun and firing the bullet into her chest. The impact of the bullet sends samus flying back but her armour protects her from injury. She lands perfectly on her feet and fires more blast from the arm cannon all of them missing subject delta as he advances. Suddenly she is hit by a small ball of electricity and she is stunned momentarily and this gives subject delta his chance to attack. He starts up his drill and successfully drills into samus’s arm. Samus yelps in pain as the drill tears through her armour and rips into her arm. She somehow manages to resist the pain and slides out her plasma whip. She lasso’s deltas leg and pulls back tripping him up and stopping the drill from doing anymore damage. She whips down and lasso’s his drill yanking back as hard as she can but subject delta yanks back harder. His superior strength coupled with samus’s injured arm succeeds in pulling her down. She jumps back up again quickly and fires several blasts at delta but he easily dodges them. He loads up another bullet into his shotgun as samus points the blaster at him again. He charges up too her and shots but because he is not very close to her it simply bounces off her chest. She then fires a blue projectile at him which hits him square in the chest. He tries to load up another bullet but finds he is frozen solid. Samus switches back to her missiles and fires at, the now frozen, subject delta. The missile shatters subject delta into a thousand pieces. Samus satisfied delta is dead looks around for the little girl but she is nowhere to be seen. Clutching her injured arm samus limps back to her ship. Winner Samus Expert’s opinion Samus’s armour protected her from most of subject delta’s projectiles and her range of devastating projectiles helped her keep delta from using his drill on her. This round ends on sunday the 23rd of january and next round is coach ( left for dead 2) vs Two-face (Batman series) Category:Blog posts